


Ero Titan Ymir

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Bykes [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Flatiron Position, Flirting, Groping, Masturbation, POV First Person, Prostitution, Undressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the threat of annihilation at the hands of the Titans ever present, each person must pick a trade to do their part ensuring humanity’s survival. The 104th’s harshest member makes the odd choice to moonlight as a lady of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ero Titan Ymir

Her eyes narrowed as her posture stiffened, her glare icy. “This should have been settled before now. I thought it _was_. We met to discuss services and payment for a reason.”

I sighed, clenching my fingers around the base of my cock, both to stave off orgasm and to clear my head. She was so fucking sexy in that way few women were, driving me crazy before I was even getting a chance to touch her. While I could pin the blame on her scant dress of black silky gloves and panty-less garter belt and stockings, the way her luscious breasts were packed into her half cup bustier, her creamy nipples peaking just over the lace trim hugging her flesh, or the way her clean shaven cunt glistened in the orange glow of the mounted lamp, filling the chamber with her scent, the true cause was something that I never thought I would find myself considering, let alone _accepting_ , as the culprit. 

Her most alluring trait was her personality, her cold, abrasive attitude toward me and, presumably, anyone else she met. To call her a bitch would be to sell her cruelty short and oversimplify the contempt for others that she exuded. Despite only having had a few brief interactions with her, I could tell that she never let up, forcing others to either tolerate her foul mood or do all that they could to distance themselves from her. She clearly had a chip on her shoulder. And I could not get enough of it. Her thin eyebrows accentuated every look of disgust, every sneer; the contours of her befreckled face were undeniably feminine, but her callous demeanor and verbal intonations were distinctly masculine in nature. She was… Dominant.

That was why I was already reaching my limit without having laid a finger on her smooth skin yet and why I _loved_ hearing her speak, even when my intelligence was being called into question. Sure, we could just fuck and call it a day, but, while sitting there and gazing upon her figure, I had decided to play dumb to draw out the encounter as long as possible. How could I not when I could practically taste her musk on my tongue at this distance? 

“Look, I understand all of that. Could we just go over it again anyway to make sure we are on the same page?”

Her glare intensified for a moment, but, surprisingly, she relented, her seething hatred breaking, swiftly becoming eclipsed by professional arrogance. What was previously a sneer had transformed into a smirk. Her rigid body language had softened, fluid movements replacing an indignant hand on the hip. “For the position you requested, it is 14 hundred with a rubber, 24 bareback.”

I grimaced, making a big show of my financial discomfort. “That is pretty steep.”

Her gloved fingers glided down her muscular frame, cupping her bosom and slowly caressing her inner thighs before forming a diamond around her cunt. “I suppose it depends on whether you think it is worth that much to get your dick wet. _Am I_ worth that much?”

My dick spasmed hard, left at her mercy, though I was clutching it tightly. I could feel it swell, threatening to erupt if I let go of it while under her stern eye. I knew it was turning red, but I hoped she found it endearing in some pathetic way. Not wanting to test her patience, however, I grunted out my response: “is that even in question?”

Her expression became ever more sly as she regarded me with seemingly renewed interest, her hands sliding between her legs, rubbing against her labia. “Aren’t you a flatterer.”

I groaned, a climactic buzz licking my nerves. “Impossible not to be when it comes to you. And I recall now that I chose the pricier option.”

Her brow arched and, for the briefest of seconds, I could swear that I saw her freckled cheeks turn a rosy hue. “That you did. Since we are spared the irksome fumbling that comes with sheathing cocks into condoms, why don’t you join me on the bed?” She outstretched a hand slick with her juices.

“You go ahead, I will be right behind you.”

Her reaction to what I said was unreadable, her countenance betraying no identifiable emotion, leaving me in a state of confusion as she slowly crawled onto the mattress, taking great care not to touch it with her heels. I snapped out of it quickly, though, and, now that I was finally able to release my cock, I stood up and shed my boxers, pre cum gushing from my tip in my wake. The view of her form from behind, laying on her stomach with her legs slightly parted and her head supported by her crossed arms, was somehow even better than watching her languidly play with herself. My pulse was feverish as I moved over her, the heat spreading throughout my body. I keenly felt the slightest contacts of her skin with mine before our thighs kissed, and settled into my position behind her shapely buttocks. It was _beyond_ exhilarating.

Her nostrils flared as my cock touched the slope of her derrière, my fluids leaking into her cleavage. If it displeased her, she didn’t say so. Hell, she didn’t even instruct me to begin. Instead, she remained silent with the further spreading of her legs serving as the only indicator of encouragement. Once confident that I wouldn’t blow immediately, I grabbed my base, directing my crown to her moist lips, and pushed into her. There was less resistance than I would have guessed, but her folds enveloped my shaft entirely, tightly hugging my flesh. Each time I moved, she moved around me. Her walls sucked at me, squelching as I picked up the pace, my hips driving hers upward, making her back arch. Like water, her form rolled to and fro, as much a result of her thrusting as mine.

She leisurely pushed against me, softly humming her moans and taking me deeper into herself. Before long, my pelvis was colliding with her buttocks, making them jiggle mesmerizingly. Unable and unwilling to resist the urge any longer, I took her cheeks into my hands, squeezing them as I slowed down to fuck her even deeper. Her breath caught and her cunt rippled across my length more intensely, her pleasure apparent in the sporadic twitching that began to rock her frame. Her thighs and rear shook beneath me, the minimal body fat she sported moving them in the most hypnotic ways, a perfect visual to match the quivering around my girth.

“Goddamnit,” I said under my breath, digging my fingers.into her supple buns.

“Hmmm,” she mumbled, either approvingly or in agreement. I couldn’t tell.

“Fuck, this so good.” I groaned, kneading her ass as I hilted in her, grinding slowly against her curves. “I gotta ask, how much to cum inside you?”

Within the pause that followed, I could feel her animosity radiate off her back. Sweat beaded on my brow, dripping down my face, her hesitation making me think that I may have expended what patience she had. After a brief scratching noise, however, she answered, her tone flat. “The time for bartering has passed.”

Exhaling, in relief, I decided to not let it go, savoring the sensations she was inflicting upon my cock. “You feel _so fucking_ good. I don’t want to pull out.”

She turned her head to the nightstand to our right and stared at it, eventually shaking her head and sighing. “Another grand. You better make me cum.”

I smiled, leaning forward and hooking my hand under her leg, running my fingertip over her erect clit, eliciting a full body shiver from her. “I am going to give it to you good, baby.”

For the first time since meeting her in the markets, she laughed, a dry chuckle. I didn’t know why she did, but I was pleased to provoke such a response from such a sexy woman. Whether it had been a crack in her arrogant armor or a derisive dismissal of my statement was irrelevant. It motivated me to fulfill her wishes as I satisfied my own. Continuing to rub her bitch button, I hastened my thrust, slamming my hips into her derrière, my glans repeatedly nudging her cervix. My free hand moved up her torso, cupping her breasts.

She fidgeted within my grasp, seemingly attempting to give me better access to her chest while her gaze remained fixed on the nightstand. Curious, I turned my head to see whatever it was that she was focusing on over the man hastily pounding her hot cunt. It was a nice looking, but unremarkable antique with nothing but a framed painting of a blonde woman set upon it. She was depicted wearing a white sundress and wicker hat, sitting in a grassy field and looking at the viewer. She was strikingly pretty, her smile warm and inviting.

“Is that a friend of yours?” 

“Wife,” she said, the sigh that followed sounding far more contented than the previous ones.

My eyes widened. “No shit! Does she know you do this?!”

“...no.”

“So are you, like, a lesbian or-”

She groaned. “Yes. And you’re going to kill the mood if you don’t shut up.”

“Sorry, it’s just…” I felt myself grow even harder within her, my pre cum drizzling onto her walls in a steady stream. “You have just become ten times hotter to me. Now I _really_ have to cum inside you.”

“Yes, I know,” she said. “I expected as much.”

With a low grunt, I quickened my thrusting even further, each strike of my hips against her backside a loud smack. Each movement forward brough my balls down hard on her clit; each movement forward intensified the swelling of my dick, making it increasingly more difficult to stall my orgasm for much longer. Her folds continuously flexed around my length, each cluster of contractions coming faster than the previous, each squeeze aggressively milking my cock for her big, sloppy reward. Her arousal spread across my groin and dampened the bed sheet below us, making our collisions noisily wet. Her willful silence was no longer due to her cold exterior, but due to her face being buried in her pillow, muffling the squeaks and soft moans escaping her lips. 

Our mutual enjoyment of each other’s sexes was no longer deniable and was only becoming more pronounced. With the pressure building toward our imminent shared climaxes, I could only think of one thing to do.

“Uggh, _fuck_.” I said, slapping her ass with all of the force in my arm, making her recoil up my cock, only for the vacated space in her cunt to get immediately refilled on the next thrust. “Take my load, you cheating dyke.”

Slipping my arms under her chest, I embraced her tight, my stomach pressed to her back and my chin to her shoulder, as I stopped resisting nature and allowed my balls to empty into her. My hips continued to buck wildly against her ass while my shaft twitched and began pumping out my seed, coating her tensing walls. The thick fluid swiftly spread across the surface of her pink flesh as more was fucked into her, overflowing from her labia by the third gush. And it showed no signs of stopping, continuing to fill her in large quantities as I wrestled her squirming body to remain in my grasp, feeling the rapid hammering of her pulse through her sweat drenched bosom.

She, too, had her hit her peak, her feral vocalizations no longer suppressed by her pillow as her spasms had reared her head back, treating me to her delightfully guttural sex sounds. If it were even possible, then her orgasmic groans and clenching around my cock would have made me cum more violently. Instead, I had to settle for a far more realistic, though no less messy, climax of filling her to the brim until her cunt could no longer hold me and then slipping out to continue spraying my semen over her buttocks and up her back. She shivered as I slid in between her firm buns, making me wonder just how hot my dick must have felt on her skin. She certainly felt warm on me and her (presumably) deliberate clenches around my length milked the rest of my load out of me so _fantastically_.

Numb with contentment, I deeply inhaled and let out a sigh. There weren’t many ways my cock could have been more spent, especially not any that didn’t involve her in some way. And holding her cum soaked body - my cum - was definitely icing on the cake. Though her attitude was indeed relentlessly callous, she was _so soft_ to the touch. It was starting to become apparent how she could attract a lady as cute as her wife. She was warm within my arms, and her tits were just so damn delightfully squishy. They yielded to my fingers so perfectly. 

I was almost glad when reality broke the mood, because I was enjoying the afterglow a little too much.

“I am going to need that extra 1k now,” she said, wrenching herself free of my embrace and leaving the bed with her hand cupping her labia. Watching her cross the room to the wash basin, I saw that I truly had covered her backside. My sense of pride in my virility was sobered by her following comment. “If you attempt to flee without paying, I will track you down and liberate you of your genitalia.“ I had heard such words before from other women, but the venom in her tone made it clear that is wasn’t an idle threat. 

Sighing, I let my gaze tear away from her comely figure and strode toward my belongings. As much as her fury would be delicious to behold, I knew damn well I would not survive it. I was just better off paying the extra charge and contemplating what act of pleasure with her I would save my wages for next.


End file.
